batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Campy Conundrum!
Owlman has made it his mission to destroy the Batman, but he intends to do it by destroying every Batman in every universe. Plot: : Person: The multiverse, it's an amazing and endless cycle of many alternate Earths and dimensions. Like one where I came from: a world where I was part of a group called the Crime Syndicate of America. Our group was pretty much the emperors of our world, but we soon discovered another world. A world similar to ours that had super powered beings and even a team like mine. Except while we were seen as villains, our counterparts were heroes and they were called the Justice League of America. There was one member that intrigued me more than the others. He was my opposite in theme, motive, and alignment. He was called the Batman. Me, you can call me Owlman and I am going to destroy this Batman one reality at a time. Gotham City, where the Batman is on the prowl for crime and misdeeds in his city. : Voice: Sir must you stay out this late night after night? : Batman: Not now, Alfred. Crime never sleeps in my town and that means neither do I. : Alfred: Of course, sir, but must you do this alone? You are only one man after all. : Batman: If I don't then no one will, Alfred. This city needs me. : Alfred: I just wish you would work with your partners that you trained with and raised as your sons. You push them away with your gruff persona sir. : Batman: It's only so they don't get hurt, Alfred. Now leave me alone. I have to have a clear head and all ears listening. : Alfred: Very well, sir. The Batman does not realize that he is being watched and it is by Owlman actually. He is using a pair of night vision goggles to spy on him. : Owlman: Soon my friend. Very soon. Batman launches his grapnel and uses it to soar through the air in search of crime for him to stop. There is a woman screaming for her life because a man is holding a gun to her head and he demands that the woman hand over her purse. : Thug: Give me the damn purse, lady or I'll blow your head off! : Woman: Stop please. Someone help me! : Thug: Ain't no one coming for you, bitch. : Batman: Wrong. The Batman leaps down and kicks the thug into the wall, which takes him out. : Batman: Are you all right? : Woman: Yes. Thank you. : Batman: Go home. I'll make sure this punk is taken to the police. The woman leaves as Batman instructed, but he is soon greeted by Owlman. : Owlman: Batman, Batman. Still playing the hero I see. With your skill and superior intellect, you could do so much more. : Batman: Owlman? How are you here? That doesn't matter actually. Why are you here. Talk. I want answers. : Owlman: Of course you do and I shall answer them. That is if you can catch me first. : Batman: This isn't a game, Owlman. Tell me why you're here! Now! : Owlman: Follow and you shall receive what you seek. Owlman uses his own grapnel to soar away and as predictable as it sounds, Batman follows him with his own. Owlman soared to a building, which he leaps down to and soon a chase above the streets of Gotham City goes underway. Batman can see that this chase is almost as if Owlman is leading him somewhere, so it is more than likely a trap. : Owlman: Hmm, Batman is beginning to suspect that my facade is a bit too easy to follow. I need to create a slight diversion. Owlman tosses an explosive at Batman's feet which blinds him for a moment, but that will not stop him. So he continues his pursuit of Owlman and the chase is soon coming to an end. Owlman lead Batman to an old laboratory that he has been using as a hideout. : Batman: Now Owlman, talk! What are you planning? Why did you bring me here? : Owlman: Very well, Batman, I shall tell you why I lead you here. Ever since my arrival into your world, I have long saught other worlds. Worlds similar to both of ours and worlds that are different as well. In my research I have found others that shall suit my purposes. : Batman: What purposes? : Owlman: Your demise, Batman. I am going to destroy you both physically and mentally. The legacy you've made on this world, but others as well. You are the hero and I am the twisted and "evil" version of you. Just think there are other versions of you out there in the multiverse and I want them all. : Batman: You're insane and that's impossible. With infinite dimensions, there is no way you could do such a thing. : Owlman: There is today. Owlman holds up some kind of device that he built in this laboratory. It's a small handheld device that can allow him to travel to the alternate Earths. : Batman: Owlman, you're mad! The multiverse is infinite! You'll never run out of Batmans or even possibly other Owlmans to try and destroy. : Owlman: At least I won't get bored then. Owlman soon activates his device, which soon Owlman begins to fade away right before Batman's very eyes. He has to stop his dimented evil twin at all cost, so he follows him as Owlman is teleporting away. Although Batman has no dimension hopping device with him, so who knows what possible consequences it shall have on Batman. He begins to fade away too, but he soon feels intense pain, fear, and many other mixed emotions. Although soon Batman finally crosses over into what must be another dimension. It is a bright and cheery looking place. : Batman: Gotham? I think it's Gotham anyway. My crossing into this world was unstable and there might be side effects. I need to find some cover, stay out of sight, but I need to find Owlman fast and find a way to get back home. So then Batman uses his grapnel to soar on to a building, where he over looks the whole city. : Batman: It's Gotham City for sure, but it is different than mine. The archetecture is less gothic and the atmosphere is not as dense from the pollution in the atmosphere. If there is a Batman in this world, then he's obviously doing a better job than I am. However soon the Batman is intercepting a police transmission on his utility belt. : Officer: Calling all cars! Calling all cars! The feathery fiend, the Penguin and the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker are robbing the First National Bank of Gotham City. Be alert, stand guard, and watch for the Caped Crusaders. : Batman: Feathery fiend? Caped Crusaders? What kind of strange dimension is this? It doesn't matter though. Joker and Penguin are breaking the law and it's time for Batman to make an appearance. The Batman uses his grapnel to follow the signal which shall lead him to the bank where Penguin and Joker are robbing it. The pair of crooks have with them a small army of thugs that are helping them rob the bank. : Penguin: Quickly my friends or the Dynamic Duo will be here to foil our not so elegant withdrawal. : Joker: Oh everything is going swimmingly my bird nosed buddy. I'd like to see the Dynamic Duo take us on and our army of pirates. : Batman: Your Dynamic Duo isn't here yet, Joker, but will I do? Both crooks and their army of pirates turn to see someone dressed like Batman, but he has no Robin as his partner. : Penguin: Who are you suppose to be, sir? Batman and Robin's substitute? (quacking sound) : Batman: No I'm your worst nightmare, Penguin. Now you and your men drop that money or else. : Penguin: Or else? What mental institution did you crawl out of? : Joker: I think this fake thinks he means business. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! : Penguin: Yes Joker, but he is one man and we are many. Get him my evil enforcers. Rip him to pieces. So then Penguin and Joker's thugs begin attacking Batman, but their methods are childish and sloppy, so he can take care of them. One attacks, but Batman blocks it by dodging and then delivering a swift punch in the chest. More pile on, but the Batman is able to take them all out as the Penguin and Joker watch. : Penguin: Whomever this Batman facsimile is, he is skilled, Joker, but he is almost savage in nature. : Joker: I see that, Penguin. We need to take him out or he'll hurt us badly. Batman has taken out the thugs, but soon he is only left with Penguin and Joker. Penguin attempts to aim one of his trick umbrellas at Batman, but he tosses a Batarang which rips it in half. So then Batman leaps into the air and lands in front of Penguin and Joker, but then the Batman takes their heads and bashes them into one another. Joker and Penguin are out, so then he'll leave these two for the police. Batman then leaves via grapnel, but he is watched by Owlman, who made it to this reality. : Owlman: So Batman, now you know what you're up against aye? Now it's time to see what I am up against. Owlman leaps off the building he perched himself on to find other criminals he might enlist in his schemes. The police on the other hand have finally arrived at the scene of the crime with the Batman looking on in shadow. However he is soon greeted by two figures. : Voice: Holy doppelganger, Batman! Batman turns to look atop a building and he gasps at what he sees. This world does have a Batman and a Robin too. They leap off a building that they sat atop. : Robin: Batman? I don't understand. : Batman '66: Careful old chum. This man is a stranger no doubt, but it is clear that he has heard of us. I must admit citizen that it is awfully flattering that you chose to take a mantle similar to my own. However Robin and I are fully deputized officers of law, so I must ask that you end this crusade against crime. : Robin: Exactly. Someone like you could get hurt. : Batman: Someone like me? Forget it. Listen I am glad you two showed up. I have a feeling that we soon might need each others help. : Batman '66: What exactly do you mean? : Batman: I am Batman um Batman, but I am a different one. I come from another world because I was chasing someone. He's another Batman so to speak, but he calls himself Owlman and he is evil not good. : Robin: Holy science fiction, Batman. Could this guy be telling the truth? : Batman '66: I'm not sure old chum. Even our scientists here in Gotham have long thought possible the existence of other worlds, but even I must admit that it sounds rediculous and what of this Owlman? : Batman: As I said, he is suppose to be an evil version of us. He has all our skills, equipment, but is pure evil. : Batman '66: Owlman is in fact an excellent name for an evil Batman. As owls are known to prey on bats. If what you say is true, then you will have to come with us to the Batcave. You'll have to give us all and any information on this Owlman and we will need to find a way to send you home. As both Batmans and Robin now plan to meet at this world's Batcave, it seems that more of this world's greatest criminal masterminds are being brought together. : Riddler: Riddle me this my crooked comrades. Who would dare bring together all of Gotham City's most corrupt? I dare not to answer because he who did may not like what he sees. : Catwoman: Riddler you and your annoying puzzles give me such a headache. : Joker: Not as bad a headache as that Batman fake gave us my feline fair lady. : Mr. Freeze: I heard through the grapevine, Joker. I hope he didn't leave you out in the cold. : Penguin: Enough quips! Who has brought us all together and for what purpose? : Voice: That would be me my friends. Owlman stands on a catwalk that is above the floor that the villains stand upon. : Penguin: Who are you, sir? You best explain yourself. : Owlman: I am called Owlman my dear Penguin. : Penguin: Owlman? Ah another bird in the hen house I see. Now tell us why you have brought us here. : Riddler: A better question bird brain. Who is this Owlman and why does he have a similar appearance to the Batman? : Owlman: Answer Riddler, because in a way I am Batman, but different. : Catwoman: What do you mean, Owlman? Talk or I'll scratch out your eyes. : Owlman: Forceful as always Catwoman. I love that in a woman, but very well. I am not of your world my criminal comrades. I hail from another where the Batman is me and you are all heroes more or less. : Joker: Heroes? Do not spread such sickening stories, Owlman and what do you mean other world? Are you trying to say that you are an alien? : Owlman: No my dear Joker. I am an alien to this world, but I am human and so is that other Batman that you and Penguin faced. We hail from other worlds and more than likely my Batman has already joined forces with yours. I wish to make a deal. All of us join forces and together Batman and Robin will perish and all of Gotham City and the world shall belong to you five. : Joker: Sounds like music to my ears. I shall join you Owlman. : Riddler: The Riddler shall as well. : Catwoman: Me too. : Mr. Freeze: I don't need to come under the influence of peer pressure to finally put the Caped Crusaders on ice! : Penguin: Then let us all go forth my brethren. All hail Owlman! The destroyer of Batman and the savior of us! : Owlman: Excellent. The Batman and Robin of this world have brought the other Batman now to their secret Batcave. Where it looks like their butler and friend Alfred Pennyworth is there with refreshments. : Alfred: Good day, sirs. I assume that dastardly Joker and Penguin are once again behind bars. : Batman '66: Indeed Alfred, but I believe that we have a much larger crisis on our hands than Joker and Penguin. : Alfred: What would the be sir? : Robin: Just take a look, Alfred. Alfred gets a look that Batman and Robin are not alone, but with someone else in a Batman costume. : Alfred: Good graces, sir. Who is this gentleman? : Batman '66: Alfred this is Batman or another one at least. Of what he has told Robin and I, there may be a criminal more dangerous than anyone we have ever faced, old friend. : Batman: Exactly. Now let's not waste anymore time. We have to find Owlman and luckily since he is me, I mean us, then deducing his next step should be child's play. : Batman '66: Quite right. Robin let's use the Batcomputer to predict what possible manner of mischief he could cause on our fair city. : Robin: Roger, Batman. : Batman '66: Please be our guest and explore our humble abode. I assume it isn't too different from your own Batcave? : Batman: No, except you've labelled everything from the computer to the drinking water fountain. How cartoonish. : Robin: Cartoonish? : Batman '66: Think nothing of it, old chum. We have more important matters to worry about. : Batman: Agreed and I don't need a computer to deduce Owlman's actions. Like me I found the Batman and even the Robin of this world. More than likely he'll hook up with any two bit punk and super criminal in your town. He'll gather enough forces to stop you and ultimately destroy me. : Batman '66: Very cryptic, my friend, but your logic is sound. Then you, Robin, and I will meet at police headquarters. Commissioner Gordon will want to know about this. : Robin: You're right, Batman. Let's go. : Batman: No! You'll stay here with Alfred, Robin. Owlman wants us, not you. I'm not going to risk your safety. Let's go now. We have little time to waste. : Robin: No way! Batman and I are a team: the Dynamic Duo, Caped Crusaders, Batman and Robin! If I go then we all go. : Batman '66: The Boy Wonder is right, Batman. We are a team and I am afraid that I must insist that he goes with us. : Batman: Fine, but you two do exactly what I say. None of you have dealt with someone as evil and twisted as Owlman. : Batman '66: Very well. If you insist. So then they leap back into the Batmobile and drive off to police headquarters right now to speak with Commissioner Gordon. Unknown to them however, as they drove off, they were being watched. : Owlman: So this is the entrance to the Batcave? While Penguin and those fools keep the Batmans and Robin at bay, I'll go in and have some fun. The Batmobile has arrived at police headquarters and soon Batman and Robin begin their short trek through the front door. : Batman: You use the front door? : Batman '66: Of course Robin and I do, chum. We are official deputized officers of the law. We're not criminals, even if we wear not so typical policeman's garb. So then they race inside to the station where it seems that Commissioner Gordon and Chief O-Hara were going to contact them. : Gordon: Batman and Robin thank heaven. I was about to call you on the Batphone and then you two turn up. Oh and who is your friend? : Batman '66: It's a long story, commissioner. One I doubt you would believe. What is the crisis? : O'Hara: A devilish one, Batman I assure you. We were given this video by a fella' wearing a costume almost similar to your friend there. : Batman: Owlman. : Gordon: Who? : Batman '66: From what I understand commissioner, he is a devious felon. Let's see the video. : Gordon: Of course. Commissioner Gordon puts in a video and it plays on a television that is hidden behind a painting. : Owlman: Commissioner Gordon... : Batman: It is Owlman! : Batman '66: Shhh! : Owlman: ...but also my message relays to the Batman, but I don't mean the fool and his juvenile pet of this world. I mean the one who bravely followed me even without a temporal device. By now, I know you must have alligned with this world's Batman and his partner. Just as I have alligned with Gotham's most infamous super criminals. If you can truly call them that, they are all fools and childish imbeciles who lack imagination and ambition. However I may have given them a tip on a large weapons shipment that is passing through Gotham Bay. If you want to stop them and I know you do, then get a move on it. The video ends. : Robin: Holy double cross! First he teamed up with those crooks and now he's turned on them? I guess there really is no honor among thieves. : Batman '66: Quite so, Robin. Now we need to take a frontal assault. We'll surprise them if we go by Batboat. : Batman: All right, but it would be best if we take them from multiple fronts. Do you have an aerial vehicle of some kind? : Robin: Yup. We have the Batcopter. : Batman: Good. Then I'll take the Batcopter, while you two go by Batboat. Gordon can then summon the Coast Guard and have them picked up. : Gordon: Certainly stranger. Certainly. : Batman: Let's go. So then both Batmans and Robin leave police headquarters. : O'Hara: Sir there is something off about that fella' who was with Batman and Robin. : Gordon: I saw it too Chief O'Hara. He was a bit rough around the edges, but I'll put in a call to the Coast Guard right away. : O'Hara: And I'll meet them at the docks with the whole force I will. At Gotham Docks now, the five super criminals have the crew of the ship carrying the weapons in chains. : Penguin: With these weapons, all of Gotham City shall be our oyster and its lovely pearls shall belong to us. : Catwoman: Yes Penguin, but it's too bad that Owlman didn't join us. This was his caper after all. : Joker: Who cares Catwoman. These guns put a smile on my face. : Riddler: Then get ready to use them, Joker because look over there. Riddler is pointing to the fact that the Dynamic Duo is heading towards them in the Batboat. : Penguin: We have new weapons my comrades in crime! Let us use them to finally rid us of Batman and Robin for good. So then the villains use their new weapons against the Caped Crusaders, who without hesitation have to dodge every shot being fired. : Robin: Holy landmine, Batman! We'll get blown to kingdom come! : Batman '66: It's all right, Boy Wonder! All we have to do is provide the necessary distraction so our friend can disarm them. Up in the sky is the other Batman who can see that everything is going according to plan. However now it's time to lower the Batcopter, so that he can make his air assault. : Penguin: We have them on the ropes, but where is that other Batman? : Batman: Right here! The villains look up to see Batman diving down, which catches them off guard. He quickly disarms Riddler and uses his weapon as a club to smack Riddler in the head, which takes him out. : Penguin: Get him you fools! : Batman '66: Quick Robin! We have the chance now! Let's take it and help out our new friend! Batman and Robin then leap out of the Batboat to aid the other Batman in taking down these scoundrels. Although soon Penguin summons a small platoon of his henchmen. The two Batmans fight side by side, with the two of them noticing each others methods when it comes to fighting criminals. : Batman '66: You're being too rough on them! They'll be in the hospital for weeks with the amount of damage you're doing to their bodies! : Batman: You're too soft on them! Their bones will heal, so don't hold back! : Joker: He's a lunatic! I must escape! : Robin: Sorry, Joker, but I don't think so! The squabble continues to go on until Batman is attacked from behind, so he turns around fist in hand to strike who it is. It is Catwoman. : Catwoman: Ha! Batman would never hit a woman. Batman then unclenched his fist and then simply slaps Catwoman in the face and catches her in his arms. : Batman '66: Catwoman is right. I would never hit a woman. : Robin: Exactly! We believe in chivalry and so should you. : Batman: She was a criminal. Justice is blind to whether the criminal is man or woman and so should you both. Besides that though, where is Owlman? : Batman '66: That is what I was thinking. Taking these criminals out was all too easy I think. What is he planning? Batman gets a transmission on his Batradio. : Batman '66: Alfred? Is this an emergency? : Owlman: Yes Batman. For you. : Batman '66: Owlman!? Where is Alfred? What have you done with him you fiend?! : Owlman: Nothing, but I shall if you three don't get back here soon. There isn't a second to spare in the least, so both Batmans and Robin head strait for the Batcave strait away. The trio have made it and they can see the Batcave destroyed and Alfred, a hostage to Owlman. : Batman '66: Let him go, Owlman. It's me you want. : Owlman: No it's not you I want, it's him to your left. This world, this dimension is a pathetic homage to the one your friend there came from. He is going to suffer greatly and so shall you. In all realities, Alfred Pennyworth is a surrogate father to Bruce Wayne and to destroy him, would destroy you both. : Batman: No! I will never allow that! Batman takes a Batarang and aims it at the cave wall, but it quickly spins around and smacks Owlman in the head. Alfred is jerked away from Owlman and then Batman and Owlman fight hand to hand. : Batman '66: You all right Alfred? : Alfred: Yes sir. Thanks to your counterpart there, but I suggest you get in there and give him a trouncing for me. : Batman '66: You got it. Batman and Robin now get in on the fight against Owlman and the three heroes are winning this fight. So much so that Owlman must retreat. : Owlman: I under estimated you three. A mistake I won't make in the next universe. : Batman: No! Owlman uses his device to escape from this world, but Batman manages to jump in right before Owlman fades away. Which then leaves Batman of this world, Robin, and Alfred alone only to guess what may have happened to the other Batman. TO BE CONTINUED...